


carefully, my love

by merrymegtargaryen



Category: Muhteşem Yüzyıl | Magnificent Century
Genre: F/F, forget suleiman, magnificent SMUT, seriously am I the only person who wants these ladies to bang?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/merrymegtargaryen
Summary: They are always careful.





	carefully, my love

It’s not easy for them to meet, but it is  _ always _ worth it. The harem is full of eyes and ears and devoid of secrets--if they are not careful, everyone will know their secret.

So they are always careful.

“I never knew it could be like this,” Alexandra (she is Alexandra here--Hürrem is the name  _ he _ chose) whispers, stifling the high keening sounds she wants to make in her fist. 

“Two women?” Mahidevran murmurs in a voice like silk. 

“That,” Alexandra agrees. “And...this.” She reaches down, brushes the sensitive nub between her legs with her fingers. It is red and swollen and wet from Mahidevran’s ministrations. 

“Sümbül Agha didn’t teach you about that, did he?” Mahidevran says, and they both giggle. “Alexandra,  _ Roxelana _ , you are so beautiful.” Mahidevran kisses her beneath the thatch of coarse hair. “Sometimes when we argue, I just want to kiss you.”

Alexandra tugs at Mahidevran until the other woman is lying atop her. “Someday, I will kiss you in front of the entire harem,” she vows. “Someday our love will not have to be a secret.”

“What you speak of is forbidden,” Mahidevran says even as she kisses Alexandra. “If anyone found out…”

“They will, and they will be happy for us,” Alexandra says crossly. “I always get my way, don’t I?”

Mahidevran chuckles low in her throat. “You are like a spoiled child.”

Alexandra touches her nose to Mahidevran’s. “Mm, and you love to spoil me. But now I think it is my turn to spoil you.” She rolls them over and crawls down Mahidevran’s body until she can bury her head between those sweet, silken thighs. The other woman’s head drops to the pillow, her fingers twining in Alexandra’s coppery hair. 

“Alexandra,” Mahidevran sighs, her spine arching until she is taut as a bowstring. “I love you, Alexandra.” She pulls a pillow over her face, lets the fabric swallow her cries of pleasure so that no one else can hear.

They are always careful. 


End file.
